If we burn you burn with us
by Thorilian
Summary: Harry is the living legend 'the immortal protector' fed up with the Capitol's assault upon 13, using his animagus form he terrorises the bombers. One shot at the moment don't know if I will write anymore.


Explosions rocked the land, shaking the very foundations of their hiding place within district 13's underground base, the Capitol striking back after the attack on the hydro dam, peeta had warned them, katniss and Hadrian had held each other waiting to find out if their third had survived, his warning would have cost him dearly.

Hadrian got out of bed leaving katniss to sleep, it was time, he'd given up on waiting, it was time for the hidden dragon to take his vengeance out on the Capitol.

Long ago when Panam was newly formed, a traveller came, he was only known by the tale of 'the immortal' a magic wielding man who looked young was an expert fighter, with sword and arrow, he hunted and provided for the district in which he had been welcomed, now known as district 12, when he became known to the Capitol, they hunted him, and so he fled.

Years later the district had a legend of a magical beast said to breath fire, have wings and a hide so tough nothing could pierce it, this beast was also said to contain the heart and soul of 'the immortal', if only they knew, if only the realised the 'beast' was the animagus form, a dragon (Hungarian horntail), of the immortal Harry James Potter, now known as Hadrian.

Now it was time for his inner beast to be unleashed, following a ventilation shaft to the surface that lead to the borders of the forest far from where the bombers were attacking, Harry transformed, letting his inner beast out he roared long and loud, shaking the foundations of the forest and subsequently the ventilation shaft he had just left.

Katniss who had just awoken to Hadrian's roar knew her dominant mate had unleashed the beast within, smiling she knew he would lay waste to the enemy, remembering her earlier words; if we burn, you burn with us. No truer words had been spoken the fire that Hadrian will rain down upon them was nothing short of torrential.

Running to the command bunker katniss hurriedly said; if you see a beast on your monitors, "don't attack it, he's here to help, he will protect us!."  
Watching the monitors they all witnessed the almighty dragon dive bomb the hover jets of the Capitol's.

Haymitch and effie gasped staring at the living legend of their district, black scales shined with a golden sheen, like gold dust on onyx crystal, his ferocious maw could be seen tearing through the hover crafts like a hot knife through butter, his claws like meet hooks, the air was thick with fear and trepidation, anyone from the other districts had never seen the likes of the almighty beast tearing through the Capitol's bomber.

Staring transfixed by the sight of the giant fireball that engulfed one of the smaller bombers, utterly shocked at the destruction of the fire leaving a melted mess upon the rubble of their destroyed turrets, the heat that must have been produced by this amazing beast was not to be sneezed at, soon he had destroyed all of the bombers and all other aircraft had hastily retreated.

Shock was written across the faces of the operators of the control room deep within 13's subterranean base, the president and her adviser's looked at katniss with both confusion and like they were expecting an answer, luckily Haymitch, without even meaning to stepped in.

" my god, it's the protector, the living legend, it's said that he came to Panam long ago as a man, with the face of a boy, a fighter and hunter and immortal he wielded a power that let him do anything, someone loyal to the Capitol betrayed him to them and told them what he could do and where to find him, he fled to the forest, they came in droves hunting him, soon all that knew him forgot his name and only referred to him as the 'immortal' every so often the Capitol would send troops after him only one came out injured and afraid he described a great beast of black and gold, with teeth like giant razors and claws like terrifying meat hooks able to breath fire so hot it would melt the flesh right off you, soon after the forest was marked dangerous and no one ever entered it again, the beast was nothing but a legend or bed time story told to keep kids inline".

'No one entered it except me and gabe, we used to go there to get away from, well everything, we used to go hunting there, to trade the animals for medicines and food, one day we were hunting a buck and two deer, we followed their trail remained down wind but they still spooked, we couldn't figure out why until a jet of flame shot out and barbecued one of the deer we turned and saw, him then he transformed into a man and offered us some of the cooked deer, it was so surreal that we had to go back just to see if it were real, then we kept going back because it was something we had that no one knew, then eventually harry came home with me, he became my dominant partner, when peta and I were forced to, well you know, harry had to approve of him, which he eventually did but peta became the submissive, I'm considered the beta, or switch, I'm the in between I guess'.

Effie's eyes grew wider as she listened, "that was more information than I needed to know, so madam president how goes the rescue" said effie both appealed and enthralled.

A/N : I have yet to decide whether or not to write more or leave it as a one shot.


End file.
